fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Shura
Shura (シュラ, Shura), also known as "Sky Rider" Shura (スカイライダー・シュラ, Sukai Raidā Shura), is the third priest of the Upper Yard, who punishes criminals with the I.Q. String Test. He rides a giant flying bird named Fuza. Appearance :Voice Actor: Kent Williams (English), Shinichiro Ohta (Japanese) Shura resembles a stereotypical aviator from the early 1900s: he has a thin, pointed mustache that splits into two parts; on his head there is an aviator hat decorated with wings, and a pair of goggles on the front. His attire is composed of an orange fur-lined jacket, with brown swollen sleeves decorated by beige spots; loose matching orange pants held up by a belt, fur-lined gloves and boots, and a purple scarf around his neck. He's dark haired, and on his back there is a pair of typical wings, a standard feature of all the inhabitants of Skypiea. He carries his weapon of choice, a jousting lance, powered by a Heat Dial, and is almost always seen riding his pet giant bird, Fuza. His birthday is September 20th. Gallery Personality Like all the other priests, Shura is confident in his abilities, and willing to kill every transgressor. Despite his proven cruelty, he has shown some moments of apparent pity and understanding, such as when he was talking to Chopper, even referring to him with his first name. However his overconfidence is what led to his defeat as he greatly underestimated Wyler when Shura thought that Wyler was attempting to use an Impact Dial similar to what Gunfall used on him before when it was actually a Reject Dial. Relationships Friends/Allies *Sky Lord's Army **Eneru **Ohm **Satori **Gedatz *Skypeia Enforcers **Yama **Hotori **Kotori Family Neutral *White Berets **McKinley Rivals *Gunfall Enemies *Shandians **Wyler **Kamakiri **Laki *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Chopper Tony Tony **Robin Nico Abilities and Powers Shura was the priest testing intruders with the I.Q. String Test (紐の試練, Himo no Shiren), which had a survival rate of 3%. The area where the Ordeal took place was filled up with long, almost invisible strands of String Cloud, which slowly trapped the transgressors, making them unable to move, and helpless against Shura's attacks. Haki Shura has the ability known as Observation Haki, but in the sky islands it is known as "Mantra". With Mantra, he can predict what his enemies are planning before they do it, and can act accordingly. Weapon Shura is one of the priests, making him one of the strongest fighters under the command of Eneru. He fights with a Dial-enhanced spear called Heat Javelin (ヒートジャベリン, Hīto Jaberin), which has a Heat Dial inside it, granting incendiary capabilities to the weapon, which burns whatever it strikes. Shura is often seeing riding his giant bird Fuza, thus being able to fly and attack enemies from above. The animal has a Flame Dial in his mouth, and so has the ability of breathing fire. Gallery History Synopsis Sky Island Saga Skypiea Arc Major Battles * Shura vs. Chopper Tony Tony * Shura vs. Gunfall * Shura vs. Wyler Trivia Category:Birkans Category:Male Category:Skypiea Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Eneru's Warriors Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Haki Users